


Insensitive Rain

by UntoldMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Romance, Sick Character, kind of an au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: It was supposed to have been a romantic afternoon for the two of us.And in spite of the rain, I was looking forward to it. However, fate had otherplans for Takashi and I.(Told in first person, from Adam's perspective.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since Adam doesn't really have enough of a presence on screen to have an established personality I'm going to be making one up for him. Enjoy.

We were heading to the park, our boots splashing through puddles along the way. The rain beat down on our umbrella…But when I leaned into Takashi’s shoulder and wrapped my hands around his arm  the cold water droplets never touched me. Our breath came out slowly as thick clouds of vapor in the cold air. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck, reveling in its warmth.

“Why are we going to the park in this awful weather, Takashi?” I complained. He looked at me and gave me a sheepish grin.

“You’ll see.” He replied. I shook my head and groaned.

“But it’s so cold…” I lamented.  He just put a finger to his chaffed lips and whispered “shush.”

We came into view of the park. In the dark and fog I could make out streams of beautiful white and blue lights. I adjusted my glasses, trying to look beyond the smudges. “Takashi? What is this?” I asked. He led me by the hand, tossing me the umbrella to hold. “Wh-what are you doing, silly?! You’ll get wet!”

“I know!” He replied. I noticed his voice had taken a playful tone, like it always did whenever I chastised him. Shaking my head, I followed the crazy man, nearing the source of those mystical lights.

To my surprise and delight, they were lanterns on a string-flowing from tree to tree at the edge of the park. In front of the trees, stood a gazebo, also draped in lights. Takashi dashed into the gazebo, smiling wildly. I couldn’t help but chuckle at him, this adorable dork of mine…

He shook his head like a wet puppy, before grasping my frigid hands in his own. “Adam,” he said, “I love you.” I smiled at the ground, trying to hide the blush.

He grabbed the umbrella and closed it. We had no need for it under the roof of the gazebo. “I don’t know what possessed me to come out here in weather like _this_ ,” he said. “But I wanted to show you these beautiful lights when you could actually see them.” I grabbed his hand, squeezing tight.

“It’s beautiful babe.” I said.

A tender moment of silence passed, and I thought I should go in for a kiss. But just as I turned to press my lips on Takashi’s cheek-he stumbled forward gripping his chest. “ _A-ADAM!”_ He cried.

He fell on the ground, completely limp. “TAKASHI!” I bent down to help, unsure what to do.

“ _A-Adam,_ call an ambulance-please!” Wasting no time, I pulled my phone out from the jacket pocket and dialed the number. “Babe, babe I can’t feel my arm-oh god _babe…”_ Takashi started panicking, babbling incoherently.

After calling, I knelt down beside him and grabbed him with both arms. “It’s okay-shh, you’re going to be okay!” I pulled him closer, trying to keep him warm with my body heat. “The ambulance is coming I promise.”

In a few minutes, I heard sirens approaching the park. “They’re here babe,” I said, brushing Takashi’s soft bangs out of his face. A pair of paramedics sped across the grass, rolling a stretcher between them. I stood up and waved to them.

The paramedics got on either side of Takashi and hoisted him onto the stretcher. “He just collapsed on the ground a few minutes ago. He has a muscle condition.” I explained. The lead paramedic-a gruff looking old woman turned to me and said,

“And you are?”

“His _boyfriend._ ” I replied, ignoring the disapproving stare of the paramedic.

The two of them took Takashi to the ambulance and I followed behind them. “Do you want to ride too?” The woman asked once we reached the ambulance.

“Yes!” I said, nodding emphatically. The paramedics got Takashi into the ambulance and let me climb onto the seat inside. The woman stayed in the back to asses him while the other paramedic-a guy not much older looking than Takashi and I- drove us to the hospital.

 

            They wouldn’t let me into Takashi’s room for a few minutes after we arrived. I paced angrily around the waiting room, arms crossed and glaring at the reception desk. I know I don’t look intimidating in the slightest, but at least I tried. My garrison-issue boots were soaked and stained with mud, leaving footprints on the beige tile floor.

            I wiped my glasses on my shirtsleeve, trying to get right of the smudges. It didn’t help.

            Suddenly, on the overhead speakers a soft woman’s voice announced, “Adam W. please come to the reception desk.” I sped over there as quick as a flash.

            “Is Takashi okay?” I asked.

            “So, you’re the boyfriend of Takashi Shirogane?” The reception clerk countered.

            “Yes!”

            “He’s in the ICU, room four. I’ll have a nurse take you there.” I nodded, wringing my hands over each other. They were so cold. I longed to feel _his_ warm, strong hands wrapped around mine again.

            A nurse dressed in blue came from behind the desk, leading me to Takashi’s room.

            “Here you go.” She said, giving me a gentle pat on the shoulder.

            “Babe?” I said, entering the small room. Two monitors and a bazillion wires were attached to my poor boyfriend’s body. He had a sensor on his left temple, a heart monitor attached to his finger, and several discs on his chest. In his nose they had a small breathing tube, and my heart nearly broke right there.

            “Takashi?”  I came as close to the bed as I dared, afraid to hurt him. He tilted his head and gave me a weak smile.

            “Hey…” he replied. I let out a sigh of relief, finally hearing him speak again. “Are you okay Adam?” He asked.

            “I should be asking you that, silly.” I answered. “I’m fine, now that I know you are.” Takashi frowned at that statement, staring dejectedly at the blanket over his lower body. I felt his hesitation-it was almost palpable. “Unless…I’m wrong?”

            Takashi shook his head, “Nevermind. It’s just me being paranoid.”

            “Did the doctors say anything?” I pressed.

            “Not yet. They can’t explain why I collapsed…They’re doing blood tests now I think.” Takashi stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists. It’s a nervous tick of his I’ve noticed.

            I let him sit there in the quiet, thinking to himself. I know he has a lot to process. I hated to just stand there idly, so I bent down and swept the bangs out of his face again. “Adam?” He began, but I interrupted him with a soft peck on the lips. His mouth curled into a soft smile at the contact and he gripped the back of my head, tousling my hair.

            All too soon, the kiss ended. Takashi pulled away, whispering my name. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes.

            “I’m sorry you had to see me like that again.” He apologized.

            “Don’t…Just, stay here okay? And don’t think about that.” I implored him.

            Takashi nodded and grabbed my hand tenderly.

His grip was weaker than it had been at the park.

            But at least I could still feel his warmth.

 

A kind nurse brought a chair into Takashi’s room, so I could sit down beside him. We held hands and talked for a while, until the doctor brought back the results of his blood test. He was an old man, wearing dull green scrubs and sporting a stethoscope around his neck. “My name is Doctor Baldwin, and I’ve got the results of your blood test here.” He waved the clipboard in his hand.

“Mister Shirogane, your blood test shows you have very low iron levels, which means you may be anemic.” The doctor said.

Takashi frowned, and shook his head solemnly. “Wouldn’t surprise me…Can that make my muscular dystrophy worse?” He asked.

“Yes, it can.” The doctor said with a nod.

I felt a shot of electricity run down my spine. The fear settled in my stomach, making me want to vomit.

“What can we do then?” Takashi asked. I was amazed he could even ask coherent questions. My lips were locked, and my brain frazzled.

“Well anemia can be treated if you get more iron into your bloodstream. You can eat more red meats or take an iron supplement pill.” The doctor replied. “I would personally recommend you do both if you’re able.”

            Takashi nodded, and I guessed he was mentally filing the information away.

Finally, I felt able to conjure a sentence. “Does the test give a reason as to why he fainted?” I asked. The doctor turned to me, looking startled.

            “Sorry, and you are?” He inquired.

            “I’m Adam. Takashi is my partner.” The doctor gave me a disapproving glare. I shrugged it off.  If he won’t take care of my boyfriend, then I’ll raise hell to find someone who will.

            “Ah, I see. Yes, the anemia seems to be the reason for the fainting. When there aren’t enough red blood cells to carry oxygen up to the brain, it causes you to faint.”

            “So, I need some more red blood cells then?” Asked Takashi. The doctor chuckled, the joke must’ve gone over my head.

            “Essentially yes, so we’ll give you a blood transfusion to boost those cell counts.” The doctor informed us. He wrote down a few more notes then exited the room.

            After he was gone, Takashi looked up at me. “You okay babe?” He asked. “I saw the way that guy looked at you…” I shook my head and grabbed Takashi’s hand again.

            “I’m fine,” I replied, putting on my best smile. “You just worry about yourself.” Takashi’s frown melted into a smile.

            “Bend down here and kiss me.” I willingly obliged, pressing my lips against his. In that moment I forgot about everything else. Only Takashi mattered. As long as he can still hold my hand, I’ll be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off happy and ends sadly. Oops.  
> In honor of today being International Coming Out Day, I wanted to write my headcannon of how Shiro and Adam came out to their families.
> 
> And before anyone says anything, I have been in a similar situation to Adam, so I know what it feels like. 
> 
> I hope that everyone has had a good coming out experience today, and stay safe.

That night I sat in the chair by Takashi’s bed, and I dreamed about the time we came out to our parents. I remember walking up the stairs of the front porch to my house, while Takashi waited outside in the car. Our plan was to attend his family’s thanksgiving dinner together, then go to my parents’ place.

As I remember, things went pretty smoothly at the Shirogane household. Takashi held my hand as we went into his house together.  Taking off our shoes in the entrance in respect for his parents’ traditions, he took a moment to make sure I was okay. “If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this now.”

 I shook my head, “It’s fine. Let’s get this over with.” I insisted. We went inside proper and were greeted by both his parents and a few uncles, aunts and cousins. Everyone was curious about me, peppering me and Takashi with questions. We were there for a few minutes talking, when Takashi’s father Akihiko called everyone to the kitchen table to eat.

 After freeing himself from the grip of an overly affectious aunt, Takashi came to my side, and draped his arm around my shoulders. “We’re in for a feat tonight Adam. My mom cooked the turkey and all of my aunts contributed food and dessert.” I licked my lips in anticipation.

We sat down at the table side-by-side. Everyone ate while talking jovially. I was cautiously happy, being around Takashi’s family. They all seemed very close and kind.

“Takashi,” Said one of his aunts, “Are you dating anyone at the Garrison?” He stole a glance at me, his face turning red. We spoke silently, trying to decide if it was the best time.

“Do it,” I whispered.

 “Everyone,” He said loudly. All his family members turned to stare at us. “I just want to introduce you to my good friend, and _boyfriend_ , Adam.” I whipped my head around at him in disbelief.

            “Did you just shout to your whole family that we’re gay at once!?” I hissed.

            “Yep,”  He whispered back.

            “Son,” Said Akihiko. “Is this you finally coming out to us?”

 I will swear for as long as I live, that in that moment, Takashi’s face turned as red as the cranberry sauce we ate. He pulled his shirt collar away from his neck, trying to cool off. “Uh yes…I guess it is. I’m gay.”

Then suddenly a chorus of laughter erupted from the table. I spaced out, dissociating for a second. “We already knew, Takashi!” His mother said, patting his shoulder. “We figured it as soon as you two walked through the door.”

I admit, the Shirogane family’s reaction was not what I expected. But in a way, it was comforting. The entire family, aunts, uncles and all, wanted to know how me met, how long we’d been together and more.

           

They were all supportive, polite and my heart soared.

In short, they were nothing like my family.

 

After saying goodbye for twenty minutes at Takashi’s house, we drove an hour east to my parents’ house. I got out alone, the cold November air piercing through the layered Garrison jacket I wore.

* * *

I remember ascending the stairs to my house and knocking on the door. I stood there trying to take deep breaths, steeling myself for the confrontation to come.  My mother greeted me at the door, with a big smile and a warm hug. Little did I know in just a few short minutes, that smile would be gone.

I stepped inside the living room, smelling the fumes of all the good food she had been cooking. “How have you been at the Garrison, honey?” My mother asked. I smiled and told her that I was fine, even though I could feel my stomach churning. I took a seat on the sofa, talking to my mom for a minute. Suddenly my dad came into the room then too, carrying my baby brother. He’d was a surprise baby, after 15 years of me being the only child. But we loved him dearly.

 My mother went to check on the food, and dad and I chit-chatted back and forth, while my baby brother whined. I got more and more nervous as I sat on the plastic-covered couch. I knew Takashi was waiting on me outside, and the more I tried to wait for the “right” moment, the more I dreaded saying it.

            At least until my dad made a gross comment about me “getting lots of girls” at the Garrison. There was the opportunity I’d been waiting for.

            “Actually dad,” I said, the words pouring unbidden from my mouth, “That’s something I wanted to talk to you and mom about…”

            “Honey! Adam has something important to tell us!” My dad shouted. Mother came sprinting from the kitchen, oven mitts on her hands.

            “I bet you have a girlfriend!” My mother cheerily exclaimed.

            I shook my head. “No mom…I have a _boyfriend. I’m gay._ ”

            A terrifying silence followed. My parents shot each other a look, like they were deciding whether or not to believe me.

            “Y-you have a boyfriend?” My mother spoke slowly, emphasizing the ‘boy’ part.

            “Yes,” I replied. “His name is Takashi. He’s outside if you want to meet him-“

           

            They had no interest in meeting the man I loved.

 

            My dad rose from his arm chair, handing my baby brother to my mom. “Adam,”  He thundered. His voice sounded dangerous to me. “You can’t be gay, son.”

            I scoffed at him. “Dad, I _am_ gay. I like men. Specifically, Takashi.”

            But my father would have none of it. Drawing up to his full height, he stared at me, eyes full of anger. “I think you misunderstood me, you _can’t_ be gay…Not if you want to live in this house.”

           

             That’s when my heart split in half.

             My whole body shook and my eyes watered.

             All my worst fears were realized in that moment.

 

“But dad-“ I protested.

“Get out.” My dad said, his voice held no mercy.

“D-dad…” I cried. “I love him, I-I…”

“You can love him somewhere else, now get out of my house.” I gazed at my mother, pleading to her with my eyes.

But she stayed still and cold as a stone, shushing my brother.

Trembling, I got off the couch. “Dad please, I love him. It’s no different than if I loved a girl. Please! Just accept that this is who I am.”

“I won’t have a gay son.” His word was final.

I fought back the tears and anger. I wanted to punch him in his stupid, homophobic face. But I didn’t. Instead, I headed for the door. As I left, I uttered the only thing my poor brain could come up with. “Then you won’t have a son.”

I walked out and ran to Takashi’s car. “Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Just drive.” I said curtly. Without a word, he started the car and we left.

 

 

I never returned home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! I'm really happy how it turned out and thanks to everyone's who read it.

I woke up the following morning, still in the chair. A nurse stood by the bed, checking Takashi’s vitals. “How is he?” I asked groggily.

The nurse turned and smiled at me. “He’s actually doing okay. The blood transfusion raised the red blood cell counts back to normal levels.” I sighed in relief, stealing a glance at my sleeping boyfriend. “You two are a cute couple. Reminds me of my wife and I.” She said. I admit, my heart lifted a little bit. Hearing about other gay couples living happily is like a salve for my tired, gay soul.

 “How long have you been married?” I asked casually.

 “Three years,” The nurse replied. “I never thought we’d make it that far, but we did.”

  “Congratulations.” I said.

  “Thank you. I’ll go get the doctor to check on you.” She flashed another smile, before leaving the room. Now it was silent, except for the beeping of the equipment surrounding Takashi’s bed.

For a moment, I imagined the two of us getting married. How we’d get our own apartment somewhere outside the Garrison. Make food for each other and bicker about curtains for the living room. Maybe, a long time down the road, we would have a child. I pictured a rascally boy with black hair and dark blue eyes, riding on Takashi’s shoulders. In my head we would live a beautiful, idyllic life.

 But then, reality slapped me in the face whenever I looked at Takashi lying in the hospital bed. He slept so soundly, and I gently kissed him on the forehead, trying not to wake him. I whispered the words “I love you” into his skin.

 I returned to the chair, trying to ignore the all-too-familiar beeps and bells that reminded me of the day we found out he was sick.

* * *

 

 It was the new year. A fresh start for the two of us. It’d been roughly four months since the debacle over me coming out to my parents. The pain still stung whenever I thought about them, but at least I had Takashi; We were 16 and madly in love.

 I had noticed during drills how his breath escaped him. And that he ran with a pronounced limp, back and forth across the gym floor. I approached him at lunch, wondering if there was something wrong. “Are you okay?” He said he wasn’t sure. That he’d been feeling really weak for the last few days.

After all our classes ended for the day, Takashi and I retired to our dorm. I took the top bunk and picked up my favorite book. I unfolded the dog-eared corner and started to read, as Takashi sat at the desk to do homework. At least, he tried to.

I heard the impact of him collapsing on the floor.

“Fuck!”

 “Are you okay?” I asked, looking over the side of the bed rails.

 “A-adam! I can’t get up!” Takashi stammered. I crawled down the ladder and plopped down beside him on the floor.

 I raised an eyebrow, “Are you playing a prank on me?”

 “No! I swear. I can’t-I can’t fucking move!”  He started panicking, staring at me with wild eyes. I did the only thing I knew to do and picked him up. Takashi made a yelp of surprise as I carried him through corridor after corridor.  We garnered weird looks from fellow cadets and officers alike, but I didn’t care.

I suppose that’s how it’s been for the entirety of my life as an openly gay man.

I heaved Takashi’s limp frame into the Garrison’s infirmary. It was no easy feat, considering he was three inches taller than me and about 50lbs. heavier.  The doctors put him on a bed and started checking over him.

They ran test after test, all coming back to the same results. Finally, the head doctor, an old man who still presides over the infirmary today, came to deliver the results.

“Cadet Shirogane?”

“That’s me.” Takashi replied.

“I have the results of all the tests run on you, and I’m afraid I have bad news.”

I had been sitting with Takashi through everything, blood tests, blood pressure checks, physicals. You name it. It scared me how much the doctors did to him. As if he wasn’t a completely healthy teenager.

But he wasn’t.

“You have a condition called Becker Muscular Dystrophy.” The head doctor informed him. I sat dazedly staring at the doctor, trying to process.

“I-I don’t have that…I can’t have that! Can I?”

He could, and he did.

I don’t know how I gained the wherewithal, but I asked the doctor, “Is it fatal?” The doctor hung his head and  sighed.

“Due to the nature of the disease, the muscles can’t contract, including organ muscles. In the late twenties, it leads to total organ failure…so, yes.”

And that was the first time I ever saw my sweet, strong boyfriend cry.

The doctor offered him vague reassurances and promised to talk about treatment later. But I think his words fell on deaf ears.After the doctor left, Takashi turned to me, with tear tracks down his cheeks. “Adam?” He said brokenheartedly.

“Yes baby?” I answered. We had just gotten used to calling each other pet names in public at that point.

"I-I understand if…if you don’t want to be here with me…If you don’t-“

“NO!” I screamed. “NO! Don’t you _dare_ say that.” I started to cry as well, unleashing the swell of emotions. “Takashi, don’t you dare say I shouldn’t stay with you.”

He stared at me for a second in disbelief, before laughing hysterically.  “I’m going to die Adam! I’m going to _die.”_ Impulsively I crawled into the bed with him and gripped his face with both hands, trying to stop his mania.

“Look at me, LOOK.” I locked eyes with him, hazel meeting dark grey. “We all die, Takashi…that’s part of life…But _you’re not going anywhere_ today.”

 I held onto him, both of us pouring our hearts out. We stayed there until the tears ran dry, and we could breathe again.

* * *

 

True to her word, the nurse returned with the doctor. He gave the okay for Takashi to be released. I asked if there was anything else that could explain him fainting, but the doctor ignored me. Bigot.

While he went to file the paperwork,  I rummaged through Takashi’s clothes, folding them neatly for whenever he got released. “It’s gonna be okay babe. We’ll go back to the Garrison and forget this happened.” He said, reaching for my hand. I didn’t feel like taking it.

“I wish you’d stay a little longer. You’re getting worse,” I protested in vain.

“Adam…” Shiro grumbled. Suddenly, as I folded his heavy coat, I felt something small and hard in one of the pockets.

“What is this?” I said, fumbling to find the object.

I finally managed to pull out a box.

 A small, velvet-decorated box.

A _ring_ -sized box.

“T-takashi?” I said, spinning around to show him the box.

His face turned bright crimson, and he lunged to take the box out of my hands.

“Adam! NO-please give that back to me-babe!”

I dared to ask, “Were…were you going to propose to me?”

“….Yes. At the park, under the lights in the gazebo. I wanted to-“

I carefully opened the box and found a small silver ring resting in the slit. It was pure, polished silver, with a band of black metal running through the center.

“Oh holy crow,” I said breathlessly. “It’s beautiful.” I wanted to cry, for joy this time.

Takashi rubbed the back of his head, I guess trying to come up with the words to say. He grabbed my arm, guiding me over to the bed.

“Adam,” His voice sounded thick; rich with a thousand emotions I couldn’t begin to name.  My heart started to pound so hard I could hear it. “I guess this is a horrible place to ask but…” He lingered on the words and my frazzled nerves couldn’t take much more. It was only a second, but I lingered in anticipation forever before he said the words,

“Adam Wiess…will you marry me?”

I never heard that man ask a more stupid question in my life.

“ _YES._ ” I said emphatically. He slipped the ring onto my hand, and I stood there for a minute, just getting used to the feeling of it. It was so smooth, cold and heavy.

Whenever I turned it over, all I could picture were Takashi’s eyes.

“I love you Adam. I’m sorry I’m like this…and I can’t be with you for very long-“

“I don’t care.” I said flippantly. “I _love_ you…I love you.”

Overwhelmed, I grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. _“Just stay with me stupid. Just be my husband and love me, that’s all I ask.”_ I couldn’t ask for anything more.

We pulled away, catching our breaths.

“Adam,” He said shakily. “Is it raining outside still?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” I replied.

The weather doesn’t matter. The disdain of homophobes and those who disapprove of us don’t matter. I’m insensitive to it all, the doctors-the rain. All that matters to me is _us_ and this ring.  And the promise that we will marry.


End file.
